This project will investigate the possibility that deoxyneoguanosine residues in DNA (hypothesized to be the G:C>C:G transversion pathway intermediate for heat mutagenesis in T4 bacteriophage can indeed form a base pair with a deoxyguanosine residue on the opposing strand of a double helix. The formation of this novel base in polymeric and monomeric form is being studied. Its capacity to actually form a base pair with guanosine residues will be approached by both physical and biochemical methods.